Wherefore?
by willian
Summary: “Why did Shakespeare end Romeo and Juliet in tragic?”A man and a woman portrayed the leads on their high school production of Romeo and Juliet. Nine years later, they run into each other and decided to find out if things would have worked out R & J...
1. A Modern Day Romeo

Last night of March, Jeremy Cassidy was enjoying another Friday night out in one of Las Vegas hottest Casino spots. He was coolly taking his winning streaks in baccarat as his friends Steven McKinley, Matt Hawkins and Chris Dalton were all losing to him one round after another. Fortunate for Matt and Chris, their dates Olivia and Jen came to their rescue by inviting them to play slots instead.

"Hey why don't we try hooking up with lovely ladies?" Steven suggested as he enviously watched their two pals walked away with their dates. "See that redhead over the bar? She's been giving you the vibe all night and her friend is just my type."

"Well if you're interested then go over there," Jeremy said nonchalantly. "I'll just play poker."

"What? You're passing up a chance with that hot redhead?" Steven asked in disbelief. "Dude sometimes I wonder if you're that same guy I knew from high school."

"Right, that was a high school phase. I've long graduated from that." Jeremy said dismissing his friend's suggestion. "Don't you ever get tired of fooling around and casual sex?"

Steven didn't even bother to answer.

Jeremy can only shake his head as he watched him go and make a move on his blonde prospect.

Jeremy wouldn't deny that he had long mastered the art of hooking up with no strings attached. No gainsaying he had given his share to that kind of trash---but that was during his younger days. Three years ago, he finally reached that point where hourglass shaped bodies no longer turn him on, where sex with no emotions involved leaves him nothing but sole emptiness.

Through out the years he had discovered a shocking truth that he was actually a sucker for over-the-moon kind of romance and that he was actually a true blue Romeo at heart. Sure, he had been in loved before, it was just that he haven't experience yet that kind of crazy, intense love where he could just go marry the woman at the spur of the moment. He hadn't been with anyone he loved enough to be willing to die for---that's the romantic intensity he was looking for. Unfortunately he hasn't come across it yet. Perhaps those women he had previously dated were just a couple of "Rosalines",

It really pissed him off that some people kept on branding him as the "ultimate womanizer" when he had long outgrown that phase in his life. He was utterly sick of his business partner Eric Catcher incessantly chewing him up for his unfavorable history with women. Eric would always go paranoid that he will ruin every business deal with a woman client by sleeping with her. Well can he really help it if women flirt with him all the time even though he wasn't reciprocating?

Jeremy got up and was about to make his way to the poker table when a lady coming out of the slots' section caught his eye. He found her so breathtakingly beautiful he couldn't keep his stare of her. She was like an angel amidst the bright lights of the Casino. She was his Juliet.

Yes. She was his Juliet. She was Katherine Williams. When was the last time they saw each other? Nine years ago? Yes. Nine long years with no contact at all. All he knew was that after their high school graduation, Kat and her family moved to New York. Quite recently, he heard about her divorce with her long time partner Gerard Evans.

It's been almost a decade since they were in High School and played the leads in their Senior High production of Romeo and Juliet. Too much had happened since then. Changes marked their way, things evolved around and yet there she was, still radiating certain tenderness, certain purity that Jeremy had always found attractive about her.

Before Jeremy knew it, he was murmuring to himself while gazing awed at Kat.

"So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows

As yonder lady o'er her fellow shows.

Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear it, sight,

For I never saw true beauty 'til this night."


	2. A Disillusioned Juliet

Coming to this place was surely a bad idea, Katherine Williams thought as she find her way to the exit. She decided to visit the Casino hoping to enjoy a game of poker or blackjack to get her mind off things that had long been weighing her down. But as it turned out, even the most dazzling lights of Las Vegas Casinos weren't enough to brighten up the was she was feeling.

It also didn't help that some guy David had been hitting on her all night and totally freaking her out. She had politely implied she wasn't interested but the guy just wouldn't catch the drift. David was pathetically following her all night, unabashedly asking for her number. She didn't know. Maybe the poor guy was just simply desperate or maybe the problem was actually her.

Ever since her divorce with Gerard Evans, her faith in romance had crumbled. With a failed marriage, the cold reality hit her. There's no such thing as everlasting love. In time, love frizzles out. Perhaps the couples who decide to stay together do it for non-romantic reasons. It had been two years since the divorce but she still hasn't moved on from the trauma.

Her best friend Julia Margoyles tried setting her up with a couple of men but all the attempts went unsuccessful. Kat decided that maybe what she needed was not a new man but rather new surroundings. Julia was kind enough to let her have a little vacation on their family's rest house at Las Vegas. It had been a week since she arrived there but so far the city wasn't helping lift up her spirit.

Kat was nearing the exit when she felt somebody grab her right hand from behind and whispered, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine…"

Kat felt her patience finally run out. David asking for her number was one thing but David trying to be Romeo? Oh please!

"Why don't you just leave me a…"

Kat wasn't able to finish her sentence because as she turned around she discovered that it wasn't David she was about to cast aside. It was Jeremy Cassidy.


	3. The Catching Up

"Whoa! That wasn't the reply I was expecting," Jeremy said abruptly letting go of Kat's hand. "If I remember it right you were suppose to say good pilgrim you do wrong your hand too much…"

"Jeremy!" Kat squealed happily completely forgetting about her annoyance. "I can't believe it!"

"Well I thought it'll be cool to do a little catching up with you," Jeremy said. "But as I see you want a moment to yourself."

Jeremy turned around and pretended to walk away.

"Don't be silly." Kat said grabbing Jeremy back. "You know I would very much like to do some catching up with you. It's been ages since the last time we saw each other. So how's life?"

"Well as you can see I am now staying here at Las Vegas. I put up a construction business with Eric Catcher. You remember him right?

"Eric Catcher? You mean the guy who played Tybalt in our Romeo and Juliet?" Kat asked.

"Yup the villain guy." Eric answered with a trace of mischief.

"Well that's quite a surprise," Kat commented. "As far as I can remember you guys weren't exactly friends back in High School."

"Actually, we still aren't exactly friends." Jeremy said bluntly. "Let's just put it this way, he's got the financial capital to back up a project, and I got the charms to seal a deal." Jeremy ended the statement with a wink.

Kat laughed.

"So how about you?" Jeremy asked. "Are you also residing in here?"

"No." Kat answered shaking her head. "Actually I'm just here for a vacation. I'm residing in New York. I'm an editor of a women's magazine there."

"So are you married?" Jeremy asked pretending not to know about her divorce.

"For a time," Kat answered heavily. "Gerard and I divorced two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jeremy said hoping he sounded sincere.

"Well what about you? I wasn't surprise to hear that you've become the ultimate bachelor. I heard you're now specializing on models huh?" Kat said teasingly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you believe all those rumors." Jeremy said in denial. "That gossip queen from high school, Sheryl Ventura, she's e-mailing you all those bogus trash on everyone's life isn't she?"

"Only I don't need Sheryl Ventura to know all about your zest for beautiful women."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"How can I forget back in high school, you hooked up with everyone on the cheering squad," Kat recalled. "And when we were doing the rehearsals, you were bringing in a different girl every time."

"Ok so I admit," Jeremy said raising his hands in a gesture of surrendering. "I fooled around with a couple of cheerleaders and models but that was a thing of the of the past. Now I'm completely over that. I'm a changed man." Jeremy said defensively.

"Hey no need to sweat it. I'm not holding anything against you for that." Kat said reassuringly. "The idea of hooking up with no strings attached, that doesn't appall me anymore. I'm cool with it now. In fact I'm thinking of giving it a try. And since you're a veteran in that field maybe you can give me some pointers."

Jeremy was about to exclaim, "you can't be serious!" when Kat suddenly grabbed him and hastily led him behind the heavy curtains hanging by the side stage of the Casino.

"Uhm Kat, why are we exactly hiding here?"

Kat carefully peered through the curtain. Jeremy followed her.

"See that guy in black shirt? He's been pestering me all night asking for my number."

"Well I can't really blame him." Jeremy mumbled. "But honestly, is that the real reason why you led me here behind the curtains?"

Kat turned around and gave Jeremy a puzzled look.

"I get it Kat, you were hoping I'd do this," Jeremy said moving closer to Kat. "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He moved as if to kiss her reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet's first kiss back in their high school play.

"Good pilgrim, you flatter yourself too much!" Kat laughingly pushed Jeremy away.

"Hey you're supposed to reply you kissed by the book." Jeremy corrected.

"You know what? Stop being all Romeo to me because I am way over my Juliet days." Kat said meaningfully.

Jeremy was about to ask what she meant by that when the casino's drag queen distractedly started belting out a song.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Jeremy shouted competing with the drag queen's soaring voice.

Kat smiled and nodded.

And the two went out of the Casino.

--------------------------------

"So where are you taking me?" Kat asked once they were inside Jeremy's car.

"Somewhere Romeo would have taken Juliet had he had a chance." Jeremy said and then he added, "In Luhrmann's movie version anyway."


	4. The Proposal

The beach. Yes, Kat agreed. Romeo would most probably have taken Juliet to the beach had he had a chance in the 1996 movie version anyway. So there she was with Jeremy, strolling by the shore, enjoying the night breeze, the moon, and each other's company.

"So what exactly do you mean by your so over your Juliet days?" Jeremy asked.

"I no longer believe in true love." Kat said heaving a sigh.

"You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Sorry if I'm being too personal here but does this has something to do with your marriage?" Jeremy inquired carefully.

"Yup, my failed marriage taught me about it all," Kat said defiantly.

"But that's insane!" Jeremy exclaimed in disbelief. "Just because your marriage didn't work you can't generalize that true love doesn't exist at all."

"Look, I've been there." Kat pointed out. "You don't know what it's like to be married, to love someone with every ounce of your self, to be willing to give it your all, to go insane clinging into it and in spite of it all…it still doesn't work." Kat said bitterly. "I'm too traumatized to the extreme that I'm starting to understand why Shakespeare came up with such an ending for Romeo and Juliet."

"And why is that?"

"Because he would rather the two die for each other than kill each other which the case would most likely be had Romeo and Juliet managed to get away and live together." Kat said as a matter-of-factly.

"Whoa! That's just got to be the most cynical thing I've ever heard!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Really, when you think about it, Romeo and Juliet, complete strangers agreeing to get marry at the spur of the moment, trust me, their marriage wouldn't last a week. That's why Shakespeare opted to have them dead." Kat said trying to convince Jeremy. "When Romeo discovers how loud Juliet snores, he'll be flying back to Rosaline in no time!"

"Look, so maybe things didn't work out for you and Gerard," Jeremy argued. "But that doesn't mean it wouldn't work out for Romeo and Juliet… or for you and someone else for that matter."

"Yeah right, go and plunge myself to another commitment that will only make me even more bitter, empty, and burnout." Kat said dismissively. "Really, how screwed up is that?"

"You know what's the only thing more screwed up? It's you, giving up on love."

"Look, you haven't been there so you don't know where I'm coming from." Kat mumbled.

"So now you're thinking of heading the commitment free zone?" Jeremy asked.

"Well I've been seriously thinking about it."

"Don't go there, Kat." Jeremy warned with concern. As you know I've spent quite a time in there and you know what I felt in the long run? Empty and burnout.

Kat couldn't help laughing at the irony. "Do you realize we are coming from complete polar opposites and we're both claiming we ended up feeling empty and . . .."

"Burnout," Jeremy finished for Kat.

Both laughed.

"So now, where exactly should we go?" Kat asked thoughtfully "How do we know who's talking sense between us

"Well, there is a way to find out," Jeremy said smoothly.

"And how's that?"

"Marry me," Jeremy proposed.


	5. So Wilt She?

"Okay, I get it, your April Fools Gag!" Kat replied with an outburst of laughter. Her watch confirmed that it was past midnight.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot it's April Fools day which is an auspicious timing. People would most probably dismiss the whole thing as an April Fools gag and so we can get away with it! We have the perfect time and we're in the perfect place!" Jeremy pointed out rather excitedly. "So will you marry me for a week?"

"Oh my, you're serious!" Kat suddenly stopped laughing.

"I know the idea seems demented but think about it Kat," Jeremy pleaded. "You and me being married for a week, if at the end of the week, we are so full of each other's crap and are ready to kill each other then we can say that your cynical guess why Shakespeare ended Romeo and Juliet that way is correct and then I'll just go back to my hooking up with no strings attached ways. But if at the end of the week, we'll be parting in good terms then it only means it could have worked for Romeo and Juliet and that true love exists so you shouldn't be giving up on it."

"But we're different! We're not Romeo and Juliet," Kat argued. "We're not strangers."

"Come to think of it we practically are," Jeremy said. "Sure we attended the same high school, we starred as Romeo and Juliet in our senior high play but I'm sad to say we didn't exactly became friends did we? You merely remember me as the guy hitting on cheerleaders. I remember you as the girl who's always guarded by Gerard Evans. We aren't those kids anymore." He pointed out. "Really now, what do we know about each other?"

"You are insane!" Kat could only shake her head.

"It's simple all we have to do is be ourselves, live together for a week as a husband and wife" Jeremy said. "Do you realize we can save each other from committing one of life's biggest mistakes? We'll know which direction to take. It's perfectly sensible."

"Yeah, perfectly sensible way for you to sleep with me." Kat said smartly.

"Well I wouldn't deny that I find the idea inviting," Jeremy said truthfully. "But that is not the reason why I'm proposing a marriage."

"Yeah right. As I see it, you've grown tired of sleeping with cheerleaders and models and now you're moving on to former colleagues." Kat guessed. "I can't believe you would actually go to the extreme of proposing to me just so you can get me to bed with you."

"All right," Jeremy said. "To prove to you that my purpose is honorable and that is to save you from total disillusionment with love." Jeremy swore raising his right hand "I promise, there won't be any form of sexual act between us, not even a kiss except on the wedding ceremony of course and ... unless there's a go signal from you."

"I wouldn't count on it Jeremy." Kat said giving an airy laugh.

"Really now Kat, when it comes to me, can you really help yourself?" Jeremy asked teasingly.

"You just flatter yourself too much! Don't you?"

"So are you saying yes to my proposal?" Jeremy asked charmingly.

It took a moment before Kat replied.

Jeremy couldn't believe it when her lips formed a spontaneous smile and her head gave a consenting nod.


	6. The Wedding

Jeremy and Kat didn't get married right away. Having agreed to be married at the spur of the moment, the least they could do before the ceremony was to catch some sleep so they parted ways for a time.

In the morning, they met up to search for a fancy dress, a sleek suit, and a decent pair of wedding rings. Jeremy made the choice for Kat to wear a powder-blue empire cut dress and she in turn decided that Jeremy should wear a navy blue suit for their wedding that afternoon (both the dress and the suit were similar to what they wore on Romeo and Juliet's wedding scene in their high school play).

--------------------------------

An Elvis impersonator was singing as Kat walked her way to her husband to be for a week..

Their wedding very much resembled that of Romeo and Juliet's. Aside from the identical faces of the bride and groom, the similar dress and suite, Jeremy and Kat's marriage was also a spontaneous decision and a concealed one. Only it was reality and not a scene in a high school play, and that they were Jeremy and Kat and not Romeo and Juliet.

Jeremy couldn't understand it, but he was feeling madly excited seeing Kat walked toward him when he knew for a fact that this marriage wasn't by all means a real one. Jeremy and Kat smiled at each other as they entwined their arms to be made a husband and wife.

--------------------

Just outside, Daisy Ventura was tapping her right foot impatiently. Her best friend Elaine was about to be married for the third time. Too bad they have to wait a little longer as another couple was presently being married.

Daisy peered just in time to see the couple sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. For some reason the scene looked oddly familiar, it was like she'd seen that before. That man and woman, she'd seen them before in the same setting. Daisy thought hard and then she remembered it. The newly weds were former classmates of her sister Sheryl. She'd seen them play Romeo and Juliet years ago.

Daisy wasted no time calling up her sister.

"Hey you won't believe who I just witnessed getting married here at Las Vegas," Daisy said without any preamble.

"Justin Timberlake and Cameron Diaz?" Sheryl guessed.

"You remember those two who portrayed Romeo and Juliet in your senior high production?" Daisy said.

"Jeremy Cassidy and Kat Williams!" Sheryl exclaimed. "Are you sure it's them? I mean as far as I know which is pretty much everything Jeremy and Kat didn't became an item back then…" Sheryl said doubtfully.

"Well if you want I can take pictures of them and I'll send them you," Daisy suggested.

"Good idea!"

"Ok, here they come now. Bye." Daisy hastily hung up and casually held her cell phone pretending to read a text message. She successfully managed to shot three good pictures of Jeremy and Kat without being noticed.

--------------------

Sheryl Ventura could only gasped when she received the pictures from her sister. She zoomed the pictures for a closer look. There was no doubt about it; it was in deed Jeremy Cassidy and Kat Williams. Sure, this could be nothing but an April Fools gag but it was a big scoop just the same; everyone would die to hear about this one especially Eric Catcher, maybe he'd even asked her to meet up with him, Sheryl thought excitedly. She wasted no time uploading the pictures to her PC and right after she was e-mailing them to everyone with the subject title "Jeremy and Kat: Romeo and Juliet for Real?"


	7. The Cottage

The Wannadies' "You and Me Song" was playing on Jeremy's car as the newlyweds were on their way to a cozy cottage by the beach that Jeremy rented as a surprise for his bride.

When they reached the cottage, as the newlyweds' tradition, Jeremy made a move to carry Kat inside before she could say anything.

Once inside, Jeremy put her down and let her wander around and see for herself what was to be her humble abode for a week. The cottage was nothing grand but by it's simplicity, it was comfortable and homely and that was what Kat was looking for, a breather from all the glitz of New York.

When they reached the dining room, Kat was delightedly surprised to see that the table was filled with silver platters of lobster ravioli, chicken Caesar salad, cream of crab soup, Sans Rival, and a bottle of red wine. Red rose petals were also scattered all over the dining area. Jeremy hurriedly lighted up the candles set at the table.

"Don't get me wrong Jeremy, I really appreciate all the efforts but I also happen to know that there is more to marriage than a lovely cottage, red rose petals, and a candle-lit dinner." Kat said cynically.

"And I still have a week to show you more than a lovely cottage, red rose petals, and a candle lit dinner, don't I?" Jeremy replied smiling.


	8. The Query Game

After the hearty dinner, Jeremy and Kat went out in the front porch playing a little query game. They took turns randomly picking query cards and tried to answer them as honestly as possible to give the other at least an idea who they just married.

A couple of Kat's interesting answers:

Q: (Fill in the blank) I am the only person I know who blank A: Married a colleague who I haven't seen nor talked to in 9 years!

Q: What is the first thing you thought about this morning when you woke up? A: I've officially lost my mind.

Q: You get transported into a cartoon land and get to pick any cartoon identity to have as your own, which cartoon character would you choose? A: MTV's Daria

Q: If you could go back in time to any period in history, what point in time would it be? A: Shakespearean time. I would go to the man himself and confirm that my hypothesis on the reason of Romeo and Juliet's ending is accurate.

Q: If you had to write a book about love, what would be its title? A: "No Such Thing" or "Pure Fiction"

Q: A big movie producer wants to cast you in his film and let you pick your role, what role would you pick? A: The "Love Grinch"

A couple of Jeremy's interesting answers:

Q: What's the best advice you'd give yourself today? A: Be a good husband.

Q: Who would you like to meet and spend the whole day with? (can be someone from the past) A: Shakespeare, so then I can directly hear from him that Kat's cynical hypothesis about Romeo and Juliet's ending is absolutely wrong.

Q: You get transported into cartoon land and get to pick any cartoon character identity to have as your own, which cartoon character would you choose? A: Bart Simpson

Q: If you could choose 1 person who would remain youthful forever, who would it be? A: My wife, because I clearly remember she was a total optimist when she was 17.

Q: If you had a shot at being in the front page of every newspaper or magazine in the world, what would be your favored headline? A: Jeremy Saves the Love Grinch!

----------------------

It was past midnight by the time Kat and Jeremy were done answering all the queries and discussing them.

"I'm supposing you'll be a perfect gentleman who will graciously let me have an exclusive claim on the bedroom." Kat said standing up to call it a day.

"The question is can you really bear the thought of having me sleep uncomfortably on the couch for a week?" Jeremy asked sweetly.

"Well you should have thought about that when you decided to rent a single-bedroom cottage."

"You were daring enough to marry me but you won't dare share a bedroom with me. Am I that temptingly pretty piece of flesh you're so afraid you might give in?" Jeremy teased.

"No. I'm just making myself clear that you won't be getting any go signal or whatever from me." Kat said on a firm tone.

Kat was about to head inside when Jeremy called out "O Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Kat played along.

"The satisfaction that a man and a woman ordinarily have on the first night they were made a husband and wife." Jeremy said improvising Romeo's lines.

"A thousand times goodnight Jeremy!"

And with that Kat headed inside.


	9. The High School Days

The following morning, the newly weds were out enjoying a walk by the beach reminiscing the good old days.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for the longest time," Jeremy said. "When we were rehearsing the final death scene, you were having a trouble trying to suppress a laughter weren't you?"

The question triggered something in Kat's memory and she started to laugh. "You noticed that? And I thought I got away with that one…"

"Mind telling me what that one was all about?"

"Look, you know how much I love Mr. Bailey and all, and I really regard him as this brilliant, outrageous, genius director but he's no immune to having spinach stuck on his front teeth," Kat explained laughing at the memory. "I didn't have the guts to tell him, didn't you notice it?"

"No," Jeremy shrugged. "I guess I was going paranoid thinking what a total fool I must have look acting as if I'm gaping for my last breath, all this time I thought you were laughing at me…"

"What are you talking about? You were really great on that scene!" Kat exclaimed. "That for me was the hardest scene and I really admire how you keep your focus and disregarded all the distraction particularly the spinach on Mr. Bailey's teeth."

Both laughed.

"And all this time that incident kind of bothered me you know." Jeremy confessed.

"Well would it help you to know that when you naughtily started the food fight and you attacked everyone and I mean everyone on the rehearsal except me… that bothered me too," Kat confessed.

"You were bothered that I did not smudge your immaculate Juliet costume with a spaghetti sauce?" Jeremy asked.

"Not in that sense of course, it jut made me feel…left out. Did I appear that rigid to you or something?" Kat asked.

"Well I believe the word's not rigid but rather pure. I mean come on it's how can I mess up with a bright angel?" Jeremy pointed out.

"Ok, point taken." Kat said nodding. "Jeremy, this is embarrassing but I have to ask you this. You were utterly a major flirt. You flirted practically with every girl in high school but you never did with me, not even once and to think I played your Juliet. Not that I'm seriously heartbroken or anything, it just made me feel undesired you know."

"Undesired? What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "Kat, everyone would agree you were the loveliest women on the entire Palm Chester High! And besides you were seriously involved with Gerard Evans then…"

"Oh come on, you flirted with Anna Thompson and Glenda McGhee and they have steady boyfriends then." Kat said knowingly. "I get it Jeremy, I'm too much of a nerd for you."

"You were hailed as the prom queen and you're claiming to be a nerd? Yeah right." Jeremy said. "Sure you knew a great deal in Geometry and Chemistry but you also knew a great deal in fashion and music. I remember watching you the in hall way looking so sleek and the next day, every girl would try copying your previous day's outfit. You also happen to be the first girl I know who listens to The Eels, Ash, and Manic Street Preachers."

"How did you know I love to those bands?"

"I see you listen to their CDs in your diskman during rehearsal breaks," Jeremy recalled.

"Yeah I would go listen to those bands whenever Gerard's not around," Kat informed. "He doesn't dig the genre you know."

"The thing is you were simply unatainable," Jeremy said plainly. "A beauty too dear for the earth's use, cheeks too bright it would shame those stars..."

"Ok I forgive you." Kat laughed. "I have to say you've made up for your lack of flirting with that one."

"And don't forget I asked you to marry me."

"I never will."

"The truth is I've been uncomfortable with you, "Jeremy confessed. "I knew that Gerard also tried out for the role of Romeo and he ended up playing Paris. It was just awkward. I felt like if it was up to you, you would definitely have chosen Gerard over me which is perfectly understandable."

"Trust me, I would have chosen you for my Romeo." Kat said.

"Well you're saying that now" Jeremy said. "But I don't think you would have said the same thing nine years ago."

"I've always thought you were uncomfortable because you were just too cool for a high school play," Kat said. "I mean you only tried out for Romeo's part because of the deal Mr. Bailey made with you."

"You mean the deal where the only way Mr. Bailey will give me a final passing mark after I failed all the written exams is if I auditioned for Romeo's part?" Jeremy asked.

" Yeah everybody knows about that," Kat said.

"What if I told you that I deliberately failed those exams so that Mr. Bailey will make that deal with me." Jeremy said.

"And just why would you do that?" Kat asked skeptically.

"Because I don't want to appear too eager about playing Romeo," Jeremy said. "You know drama wasn't exactly in line with the image I was projecting back in high school.'

"So you're telling me that you actually wanted to play Romeo?" Kat asked still unconvinced.

Jeremy simply nodded.

"And you know why?" Jeremy asked. "It's because I knew you'd win the part of Juliet and I thought that playing Romeo would be the perfect way to finally get to you. The thing is I had the biggest crush on you since we were in freshmen."

Kat laughed dryly.

"Then how come when we were doing the play you kept things solely professional between us?" Kat joked.

"Because Gerard was always around guarding you."

"O maybe because you were too busy making moves from a cheerleader to another."

Just then, Jeremy's cellphone rang.

It was Eric Catcher calling. He was shouting so loud that even Kat could hear him.

"Jeremy! What the hell were you thinking! Who the heck do you think you are Romeo!"

"Hey lighten up. It was April Fools day." Jeremy replied coolly.

Jeremy and Kat smiled at each other.

----------------------------

They got a couple more calls later asking the same question for which they consistently came up with the same answer: It was April Fools Day. (Come to think of it, they weren't really denying anything.)

The rest of the day turned out to be a total relaxation for both Jeremy and Kat. They spent the whole day by the beach reminiscing, reading, playing Frisbee, and playing with the cottage's caretaker's dog.

They spent the later part of the day on the couch having The Simpsons and Daria Marathons.


	10. Big Bang Morning!

Early the next day, Kat woke up to find the after-showered Jeremy with only a towel wrapped on his lower body energetically singing and dancing to Stone Temple Pilots' "Big Bang Baby". The sight instantly put a smile on Kat's face. Jeremy turned around to see Kat watching him amused.

"Good morrow my wife!" Jeremy greeted. " Too bad you woke up a little too late you could have enjoyed a hot shower with me."

"I believe I could very much enjoy a hot shower with out a company."

"Only it can't get any hotter without this" Jeremy said. He spontaneously began singing and dancing "Big Bang Baby it's a crash crash crash!"

----------------------

Later that day, Jeremy was driving Kat somewhere.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kat asked.

"You'll know in a while," Jeremy answered coolly. "We're getting there."

"Come on Jeremy, the suspense is killing me!"

"My sister Aimee is preparing a special family dinner as a pre-celebration for our parents' anniversary next week. It's the perfect time for you to meet the in-laws." Jeremy said.

"What! Are you out of your mind!"

"Hey lighten up, it's not like my kinsmen will thee." Jeremy said reassuringly.

"What if they heard about our marriage? What will we tell them about that? What if they ask personal questions?" Kat said in panic.

"Relax, I have everything under control ok? All you have to do is be yourself."

"Jeremy, you should have told me earlier. I should have worn my pink sweater, I should have pulled back my hair, I should have brought a present or something, I should have…"

"Trust me, they'll love you just as you are. You're beautiful just as you are."

Kat couldn't understand it, it's not like she'll be meeting her "real" in-laws but she was nervous as hell and that she really wanted to make a good impression on Jeremy's family. Meanwhile, Jeremy went coolly singing along with Dashboard Confessional's "As Lovers Go" which was playing on the car.


	11. The Cassidy April Fools Thing

Kat was in for a real surprise when they reached Jeremy's sister's apartment. It was Jeremy's younger sister Aimee and Jeremy's elder brother Raymond who opened the door for them.

"Hey new sis-in-law, welcome to my humble abode!" Aimee said hugging Kat.

"Mom,Dad, the newlyweds are here!" Raymond announced. "Welcome to the Cassidy family."

"How come you didn't invite us to your wedding?" Aimee asked Jeremy. "You know how much I wanted to be the maid of honor."

"Look, we are really sorry that you guys weren't there to share the special moment with us but we just wanted to make things more Romeo and Juliet you know," Jeremy said.

"If it weren't for Kat I wouldn't forgive you," Aimee said.

"Come on mom and dad's waiting. Let's just talk this over at the dinner," Raymond suggested.

"Could you excuse us for a while? I forgot my something in the car." Kat said making an excuse to get Jeremy alone.

"Ok, just follow us at the dining room," Aimee said.

-------------------------

When they were safely out, the puzzled Kat demanded an explanation from Jeremy.

"What the heck is going on!"

"Why? Don't you like the welcome? I thought it was gracious," Jeremy said casually.

"Look, I have no time for jokes," Kat said growing impatient. "What exactly did you tell them about our marriage?"

"You see, it's sort of a family April fools thing, I've always pulled some gag and they would play along with it. They would go to the extreme until they made me admit that it was just a gag." Jeremy explained.

"As it appears, they heard about our marriage and they're supposing it's my official April Fools Gag this year." Jeremy guessed. "For the record, I've only lost once and that was when I pretended to be infected with some virus and would you believe they actually called a real doctor and men, he was about to inject me!"

Kat laughed.

"So are you on my team?" Jeremy asked.

He took Kat's hand and together they went to face Jeremy's family as husband and wife.


	12. The Family Dinner

Kat couldn't believe how much she was enjoying her dinner with Jeremy's parents, siblings, and Raymond's wife, Irene.

"So after a decade, romance just sparked up between you two?" Aimee asked obviously putting Jeremy and Kat to the test.

"If I remember it right, according to Jeremy, you guys didn't maintain a contact or anything after graduation," Raymond added.

"So ok, we never exactly became close during high school but that doesn't mean there was no attraction in there," Jeremy said. "As a matter of fact, Kat just admitted to me that the real reason why she desperately wanted to play Juliet is that she wanted an opportunity to get to kiss me."

A part of Kat felt like saying "in your wildest dreams Jeremy!" but a bigger part of her enjoyed playing along with him. "Well how about you?" Kat said turning to Jeremy. "Weren't you drooling over me every time you see me walking down the corridor?"

"Hey, I myself can confirm that!" Aimee said. "I remember the time Jeremy and I were supposed to go home together and he made me wait in the hallway with him first because he wanted to catch a glimpse of you." Aimee recalled laughing. "I thought it was pathetic of him but awfully sweet." And then she added, "And I really like the blue cashmere sweater you were wearing that afternoon."

So it's true? Jeremy watched me in the corridor? Kat thought.

"He was really ecstatic after getting Romeo's part." Jeremy's mother said.

"Yeah he was crazy singing and dancing _Big bang baby it's a crash crash crash!" _Aimee said.

Everyone laughed.

Jeremy's father turned to Kat and said, "Here's a little known fact about Jeremy, you'll know he's really happy when he'd go singing and dancing…"

"_Big bang baby it's a crash crash crash!" _Everyone sang.

"Now, I'm getting embarrassed," Jeremy muttered.

And Kat thought Jeremy looked quite embarrassed but then again he knows a thing in acting doesn't he?


	13. Jeremy Scores a Kiss!

After the dinner, Kat did a little story telling to Jeremy's niece Nicole while Jeremy had a little man-to-man talk with Raymond. Only Jeremy couldn't concentrate on the conversation because from time to time he couldn't help stealing a glance at Kat and his niece. At last, Raymond stood up to watch his favorite band on TV leaving Jeremy free to approach Kat.

Kat had finished telling Nicole a fairytale and was now carrying the sleepy little girl.

"Hey Nicole, what story did Aunt Kat read to you?" Jeremy asked.

"Cinderella" Nicole said yawning.

"And I thought you didn't believe in ever after…" Jeremy said to Kat.

"Look, now's not the time to discuss that." Kat said. "Can't you see I'm trying to make Nicole sleep?" Kat then turned to Nicole "You're sleepy right? And Uncle Jeremy here is keeping you awake."

Nicole nodded.

"Ok, then let me just give my really cute niece a goodnight kiss," Jeremy said kissing the little girl. "And another one," he Kissed Nicole again, "And another one…" Jeremy tried to give Nicole another kiss only this time the little girl shifted to Kat's other shoulder making Jeremy's lip land directly on Kat's right shoulder.

"Ooops…" Jeremy said innocently.

Just then, Irene entered the room.

"Thanks for the story telling, she really enjoys that." Irene said smiling at Kat. "Now let me take her."

"Oh, Nicole is such a darling," Kat said kissing the half-asleep girl and giving her to her mother.

"Well you and Jeremy will be having your own little darling right?" Irene said teasingly. "Anyway, Raymond and Aimee are out in the pool area setting up a surprise for our in-laws, you two just follow there."

-------------------

"I believe you just kissed me," Kat said after Irene had left with her daughter.

"But that was unintentional!" Jeremy exclaimed. "How was I to know she would shift to your other shoulder?"

"You know what Jeremy? You look innocent enough…but then again, you have a background in acting."

"Look, I made a promise that I won't be kissing you without your go signal and I'm keeping my word," Jeremy said earnestly and then he added, "Well kissing you intentionally, that is…"


	14. A Time for Us

Shortly after, Jeremy and Kat were out in the pool area where Raymond and Aimee set up a mini dance floor. A specialized CD of Mr. And Mrs. Cassidy's favorite songs was playing while the 2 were dancing.

"Just look at mom and dad, aren't they a living proof that true love lives on?" Jeremy whispered to Kat.

"Ok, so maybe romance does work out for other people unfortunately that doesn't include me. I had my shot at marriage. It didn't work. I'm done," Kat said defiantly.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Jeremy asked. "You are legally married at the moment and as far as I'm concerned, our marriage is working well."

Just then, Raymond took Irene to the dance floor and the couple danced along with Jeremy's parents.

"Aww… I wish Ken was here," Aimee whined before turning to Jeremy. "I don't want to be the sole wallflower here but I'm saying this, go ahead, dance with your wife."

"No, we'll just sit here with you," Kat said. "We don't want you to feel left out or anything."

"No, she doesn't mind," Raymond said. "It's perfectly fine with her, right Aimee?"

"Perfectly fine!"

Auspiciously, the song "_A time for Us_" which is the theme of the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet started playing.

"Hey, it's Romeo and Juliet's theme!" Jeremy's father exclaimed.

"You 2 just have to dance at least to this song!" Mrs. Cassidy requested.

"Ok, if it's perfectly fine with Aimee," Jeremy said standing up and taking Kat's hand. "Will you now deny to dance?"

He then led her to the dance floor.

Jeremy and Kat started dancing and everyone could sense the undeniable sparks flying between the two. Jeremy's family even began to wonder if it wasn't just an April Fools Gag after all. Aimee pressed on to find out.

"Come to think of it, you guys didn't invite us to your wedding. I mean we were deprived of seeing your precious first kiss as husband and wife. Now's the perfect time to make up for that don't you think?"

"But you guys have seen us kiss on Romeo and Juliet," Kat said.

"Not me, I didn't get to see that play," Irene said supporting Aimee.

"Yeah and that was Romeo and Juliet not Jeremy and Kat," Raymond pointed out.

"You 2 are on your honeymoon stage and you can't kiss? Come on!" Aimee challenged.

Everyone started cheering.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The pressure was simply building up on both Kat and Jeremy.

"Ok, it was April Fools Day!" Jeremy exclaimed finally throwing in the towel.


	15. By Yonder Blessed Moon

After the dance Mr. And Mrs. Cassidy bid everyone goodbye. Kat, Aimee and Irene then headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes and refrigerate the leftovers.

"So we actually won this year's April Fools but I was actually disappointed." Aimee said. "I think everyone was kind oh hoping you were an in-law for real."

"Well it would be a pleasure to be a part of your family." Kat said smiling.

"I can attest to that!" Irene said.

"Come to think of it, it wasn't all a gag. I mean, Jeremy pathetically waiting to see you in the corridor and Big Bang Baby as his happiness anthem, those are true." Aimee said. "And of course we genuinely like you."

"Likewise," Kat said sincerely.

Suddenly, Kat felt something hit her on the back. She turned around to find Jeremy holding a piece of cake and smiling mischievously.

"Food Fight!"

The whole room went chaotic. Everyone went out of control attacking one another in a massive food fight.

Jeremy was playfully chasing after Kat and the two reached the pool area. At last, Jeremy caught Kat and started smudging her with icing. Laughing and at the same time trying to evade Jeremy, Kat lost balance. Jeremy tried to hold her but soon found himself losing balance as well. The two stumbled upon the swimming pool. When their heads emerged from the water, the 2 burst out laughing.

"At least we're cleansed!" Kat exclaimed.

"And now you know I don't regard you as Rigid Queen," Jeremy said.

"Thank you for smudging my turquoise blouse, I really appreciate it!"

Both laughed at the irony.

"Hey doesn't this remind you of a certain movie scene?" Jeremy asked referring to pool scene in the 1996 movie version of Romeo and Juliet. "_By yonder-blessed moon I vow…"_

"Oh please Jeremy, spare me the Romeo lines," Kat said. "By the way, I'm sorry for making you lost this year's April Fools. You really shouldn't have thrown in the towel. I would have given you a go signal. I mean it's not like we haven't kissed before anyway."

"No," Jeremy said shaking his head. "That wasn't the go signal I was talking about. The deal is I will only kiss you if you gave me a go signal intentionally and not because you were pressured or anything."

"I don't think that will happen."

"If I can save you from disillusionment with love then it's worth it."

----------------------------

Jeremy and Kat went home all wet and sticky that night nonetheless both felt like they were having the time of their lives.


	16. The Concealed Divorce Decree

The next morning Kat was out in the front porch, checking out the FedEx package that had just arrived (she contacted Julia to have it delivered). The package was consist of the next month's articles and the notarize divorce decree of Gerard and her.

"What do you have in there?" Jeremy asked Kat, joining her in the front porch.

"Oh, just some articles for the next month's issue that I need to edit," Kat said trying to sound casual. For some reason, she didn't feel like informing him about the divorce decree.

"Cool, you see I just had our latest financial statements faxed. What do you say we sit together and do our respective jobs?" Jeremy suggested.

"Sounds good."


	17. Free Throws

Late in the afternoon, Jeremy and Kat were out on the basketball court with Steven, Matt, Chris, Olivia, and Jen.

The guys were having a game while the ladies were in the bleachers sharing a girl talk.

After a few rounds, the guys then went to the bleachers to take a break.

"Hey, you just have to see Olivia play," Matt said proudly. "She'll practically give Steven a run for the money."

"That maybe because I'll be playing like a perfect gentleman," Steven said.

"Hey, I have an idea," Jeremy said. "Why don't we have an all ladies' free throws game?"

All the other guys agreed to Jeremy's suggestion. Kat on the other hand was really hesitant.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kat whispered to Jeremy apprehensively.

"Putting my faith in you."

"You'll only make me look like a total fool there," Kat said. "I'm really bad at basketball."

"Look, you've kicked ass playing Juliet and trust me, playing Juliet is way harder than basketball. Come on." Jeremy said taking Kat's hand and leading her to the court.

"Two rounds for one point and one round for three points," Steven suggested.

"Cool!" The others agreed.

Kat couldn't understand how Jeremy could be so confident. She was almost certain she will totally mess up and worse; she'll be failing Jeremy. Chris and Matt began giving pointers to their dates. Jeremy did the same to Kat. Jeremy guided Kat's hands to the ball to show her the right angle.

"Here's the thing, you have to focus on the ring," Jeremy advised. "It's that easy."

"Ok, let's get down to it!" Matt exclaimed. "Olivia will go first. No offense meant ladies but I'm sure you'll learn a thing or two from watching her and I know you need that."

"We'll see about that," said Chris placing an arm around Jen.

Olivia then went first and sure enough, she nailed it.

Next went Chris' date, Jen, who didn't managed to shoot the ball but it was close enough.

Kat was really apprehensive as she took her turn. She tried to apply Leo's pointers but much to her horror the ball reached barely above her head.

All the other guys except Jeremy erupted into laughter.

"It's just beginner's jitters," Jeremy said unabashed. "Kat will pick up soon.

"You know what, let's just walk away now and save ourselves the embarrassment," Kat pleaded.

"There are still 2 more rounds." Jeremy said encouragingly. "Don't let the first one get you."

The 2nd round's then started.

This time Olivia and Jen both scored it.

Kat took another shot that only made things worse. Sure, the ball went higher than the last time but it was rather directed to the roadside than on the ring and poor Jeremy had to chase after it as the other guys were hurling into laughter.

"Dude, Kat was superb playing Juliet but I'm afraid I can't say the same when it comes to basketball," Steven commented after Jeremy returned with the ball.

"In case you haven't comprehend it, the ball reached considerably higher on her second round," Jeremy said.

Kat couldn't understand how Jeremy could hold on to such optimism.

"Well aiming the ball at the roadside isn't exactly something to rave about," Kat heaved pessimistically.

"But the fact remains, you made a progress." Jeremy pointed out.

The final round came.

Unfortunately, both Olivia and Jen failed to hit it.

Kat would have wanted to just run away than try shooting on the three point line but then she looked at Jeremy and he was smiling at her, a smile that gave her the urge to at least try for him. So maybe she couldn't win for him but she could fight for him right?

Kat took a deep breath and tried to keep her focus on the target.

And then much to everyone's and mostly to Kat's surprise---the ball went in right smack!

Jeremy hooted ecstatically.

Kat was too stunned to move or say anything.

Jeremy went and spun Kat playfully around still hooting wildly. At last it sunk in to Kat, she squealed with delight and disbelief. More than anything, she was happy not to let Jeremy down. Everyone then went to congratulate Jeremy and Kat.

"Well you just proved me wrong," Steven said congratulating Kat.

"That's my Juliet!" Jeremy said proudly placing an arm around Kat. "How about a rematch Kat?"

"I'm afraid I won't be as lucky. You know, away, begone the sport is at the best!"


	18. I Drink To Thee!

Jeremy and Kat headed that night to the bar to celebrate Kat's basketball victory.

"Jeremy, I drink to thee!"

The 2 exchange a joyful cheers and drink to their triumph.

"Who would have thought I would nail the last round? It's incomprehensible!" Kat exclaimed. "I wish Ms. Humphrey could have seen that shot! I really sucked on basketball class you know."

"Actually I've seen you in your basketball class a couple of times," Jeremy confessed. "We had varsity practices after your class with Mrs. Humphrey and sometimes I came in early to sneak a peek."

"What?" Kat gasped. "You've seen me make a total fool of myself in basketball class? Oh I'm so humiliated!" Kat said burying her face in her hands.

"Oh don't be silly," Jeremy said pulling away Kat's hand from her face. "That was the only place where I get to see you messed up and in turn see that maybe you are attainable after all."

"So you mean you knew all along that I really suck at basketball and you were absolutely confident in me earlier?" Kat said in disbelief.

"Yup."

"I must say your optimism is beyond amazing."

"The thing is I wasn't after you winning Kat," Jeremy explained. "I was after you fighting. Do you see the moral of the story? Just because things sucked big time in the past that doesn't mean they won't work out ever."


	19. The Jealous Wife

Just then a gorgeous woman came over to Jeremy and Kat. It was Alexandra Smith, a former cheerleader at Palm Chester High and a model at present.

"Oh hi there Jeremy! Good thing I run into you," Alexandra said. "I just bought an apartment here at Las Vegas and I'll be throwing a party in my new place next week. You can't be missing out the action there, you know for old time's sake," she said placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Alexandra, this is Kat Williams. You remember her right? My Juliet…" Jeremy said.

Kat managed to smile at Alexandra even though she didn't feel like doing so.

"Yeah, of course I know Kat. We run into each other from time to time in New York," Alexandra said. "And of course how can I forget about your Romeo and Juliet play. Do you remember during the rehearsals, we would sneak in the broom cupboard, that was a thrill!" Alexandra said mischievously. "But I guess Kat doesn't know about that."

"Now I remember Jeremy's always had an appetite for cheerleaders and models," Kat said failing to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well then he can have his appetite filled at my party. Of course Kat, you can also come. See you there," Alexandra said before walking away.

"Your zest for hot women is a thing of the past, yeah right…" Kat snapped.

"What? We were just talking."

"Just talking? She was practically throwing herself at you! And if I may say so, you were enjoying it."

"Now I see, you're playing the part of the jealous wife," Jeremy said. "That's good. That will make our marriage more realistic."

"Were you really sneaking with her at the broom cupboard while we were rehearsing? You know what? Don't answer that. I don't even wanna know."

"Look, you know all about my past," Jeremy said. "I never denied that I had my share of womanizing days but as I told you that was a thing of the past. Alexandra herself said it, for old time's sake."

"Don't worry. You're very much free next week to attend the party. Go and satisfy your appetite," Kat said turning her head away.

"I don't even have the slightest interest to attend that party!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Really, I would rather spend the night on the couch with the Simpsons."

Kat was about to retort but soon found herself laughing as she looked at Jeremy and saw that he had something stuck on his front teeth. Well that's just Jeremy, he knows the right thing to do at the right time, she thought.


	20. A Real Life Tybalt

After a night of clubbing, Jeremy and Kat spent most part of the next day sleeping.

They woke up late in the afternoon and decided to have another marathons of The Simpsons.

Kat was preparing the popcorn when the doorbell rang.

Jeremy opened the door and was quite caught off guard to see his business partner Eric shoving his wedding pictures with Kat right into his face.

"Are you really serious about ruining our business' name?" Eric asked angrily.

Kat went over to check the visitor.

"Jeremy, who is it?"

"So it's true after all," total dismay was written upon Eric's face upon seeing Kat.

"Well then I believe no introductions are necessary," Jeremy said uncomfortably.

"Hey Eric how's it going?" Awkward as it is, Kat smiled and attempted to have a decent conversation with Eric.

Eric ignored Kat and turned to Jeremy.

"How could you pull something as dumb as this? Do you think anyone in his right mind would still want to make business deal with you? Right now, you are a big joke!"

"Look, you probably won't understand this but I don't regard this marriage as a joke," Jeremy tried to explain.

"And if some people opt not to deal with Jeremy then it's their lost," Kat said. "I mean Jeremy is brilliant, not just as a businessman but more importantly as a person. He has so much so much life, so much optimism…"

"Stay out of this," Eric said giving Kat a nasty look. "This doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does," Kat muttered before she could stop herself. "I'm his …wife."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you are married to him for three days." Eric said sarcastically. "Well honey I'm his business partner for five years now. Do you know about all those models he screws, how much he's trashing the business name I so earnestly established?"

"Oh that? Yeah, I know all about those and I know they're completely fictional. It's just the usual gossips getting everything out of proportion.." Kat snapped. "And don't take all the credit for the business success because I've seen Jeremy work and he's dead serious about it."

"Oh yeah, you know everything, you've been with him three days!" Eric shot.

"Actually it's six days and you know what? In the past six days I've been with him, I've gotten to know him more than I did in those four years we attended Palm Chester High." Kat said her patience running out. "And I'm certain I got to know more about him in six days than you ever did in those five years of business partnership with him! So maybe Jeremy had his share of womanizing but anyone who really knows him now will attest that he had long outgrown that phase in his life. You see, Jeremy had long moved on, and the only one who hasn't is you."

"Oh now, look who's talking about moving on." Eric snarled. "What about you and your divorce? Is this your way of moving on from that? By entering into a senseless marriage? Who would have ever thought? Katherine Williams, little Miss Perfect could be so darn pathetic."

Jeremy's fist vehemently came flying across Eric's left jaw.

"Man what are you doing?" Eric asked wincing from Jeremy's heavy punch.

"I've had enough!" Jeremy said furiously. "I can take you unreasonably chewing me up but you doing the same to my wife, that's foul! Now get out!"

"Now I see you're really enjoying the role of Romeo, a knight to your Juliet. What are you going to do next? Drink a poison for her?"

"No. Terminate our partnership," Jeremy said with much conviction. "I quit."

"What!" Eric asked incredulously. "You're throwing away our business for a three day romance?"

"Yeah"

Eric was about to storm out of the cottage when Kat caught up with him."Wait, just one more thing Eric. In the five years you've been Jeremy's business partner, have you ever seen him singing and dancing Big bang Baby?" Kat asked.

"Oh I see you've turned into a complete joke as well but to answer your question, no. And I'm glad I didn't. You see unlike you, I have no time for Jeremy's nonsense crap."

"Well that's really sad," Kat said.


	21. One Week Husband, Life Long Romeo

Jeremy and Kat tried watching "The Simpsons" but after the encounter with Eric, the mood was spoiled and both were finding it hard to enjoy even Homer's wildest antics.

"This isn't working," Kat said acknowledging the situation. "Jeremy, where's the car key?"

"It's hanging there."

Kat got up and got the car key.

"Come on, get up," Kat said leading Jeremy out to the car.

Even though Jeremy had no idea what Kat was up to, he followed her.

Kat took the driver's seat and Jeremy occupied the front passenger's.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked.

"Wherever!" Kat answered shrugging.

She then started the engine.

"You see this is what I do when I'm really bummed. I just drove around with no particular destination and it's very therapeutic." Kat explained. "Checking out the city clears up my mind and lightens me up. I'm hoping it will have the same effects on you."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now." Jeremy said smiling.

Kat switched the radio station and found the perfect song for the moment, the Smiths' "There is a Light that Never Goes Out"

-------------------------

Kat stopped the car for a little while and they were looking over the "Grand Canyon"

"Did I make thing worse between you and Eric?" Kat asked worriedly.

"Not at all, actually you made everything right," Jeremy said. "I should have spared myself from that partnership hell a long time ago."

"Did you mean everything you said to Eric back there?" Jeremy asked after a short silence.

"Everything," Kat said giving Jeremy a warm smile.

"Well that's good to know."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey I caught you doing your Big bang Baby thing that morning," Kat said. "Does that mean…?"

Jeremy nodded. "I have every reason to be happy. I am married to a beautiful woman".

"You know what Jeremy? Maybe Eric's right about saying that what we did was senseless but for the last two years, I haven't laughed like I did the past six days I've been with you," Kat said truthfully. "You maybe my husband only for a week but you've always been and will always be my Romeo."

"It's a pleasure," Jeremy said.

Kat smiled at Jeremy and he just had to turn away. Kat looked so maddeningly beautiful Jeremy was afraid he might break his promise and kiss her.


	22. The Sweet Sorrow of Parting

The next morning, Jeremy and Kat went out for another ride but it was nothing like the previous one they had last night. If last night's ride had them both feeling lightened up, that morning there was an undeniable heaviness that was weighing both Jeremy and Kat down. The week is almost over, and they were on their way to file for a divorce decree. Neither spoke much during the ride.

------------------------

After acquiring the divorce papers, Jeremy and Kat drove back to the cottage. Now all they needed to do was to sign up those papers and they're back to being single again. But the papers don't have their signatures yet and they still have one more day as husband and wife.

When they reached the cottage, both felt all the more down spirited but were afraid to admit it out loud.

Kat was surprise to see a dress box lying on the living room table. There was a note on the box that says:

To my lady,

None but the fairest can wear it. Cast in on tonight and make the moon envious.

Jeremy

Kat opened the surprise present and was delighted to see a lovely turquoise Gucci cocktail dress.

"Wow! Jeremy, this is beautiful." Kat said holding up the dress in admiration. "Isn't this ironic? We just got divorce our papers and now you're cooking up surprises for me."

"We still have a day more, it ain't over yet," Jeremy said. "Some consequence yet hanging in the stars!"

"Ay me," Kat mumbled.

"But for now I'm afraid I must be gone," Jeremy said apologetically.

"Wherefore?" Kat asked.

"To make this last day the face of heaven so fine that you'll pay no worship to yesterday's wounds. Prepare thyself while I'm gone."

"What o'clock shall I be ready then?" Kat asked.

"By the hour of 6! Farewell for now."

"Farewell!" Kat said bidding Jeremy goodbye. "I hope fortune wilt not keep thee long."

"I doubt it not. Adieu!" Jeremy said before turning away.

When Jeremy was out Kat couldn't help sighing, "Parting is such a sweet sorrow."

Meanwhile, Jeremy on his way to the car was also murmuring to himself, "Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books but love from love, toward school with heavy looks."


	23. Back to Fair Verona

While Jeremy was out, Kat wasted no time preparing herself for whatever he was up to.

After running a bath, Kat was in front of the mirror and was trying to make herself look her best. She decided to let her hair down in wavy curls. After doing her hair and applying makeup, she put on the dress that Jeremy gave her earlier with a matching pair of strappy silver sandals.

------------------------

Kat was out sitting on the swing by the front porch.

The view of the sunset was so beautiful, the breeze was so calmingly refreshing and the beach was invigoratingly waving. Kat closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if to savor the moment.

By the hour of 6, a limousine pulled up in front of the cottage.

Jeremy, in a tux and holding a fresh red rose, alighted from the limo.

He smiled at Kat and she thought that the beauty of the moment was completed.

Jeremy walked over to Kat and gave her the rose.

With their arms entwined, they walked their way to the limousine. Kat had no idea where Jeremy was taking her but wherever it was, she was sure she would be having a wonderful time---Jeremy would be with her.

Kat could only smile when they reached their destination. Where else would Jeremy be taking her on their last night as a married couple? Of course to see the play that had brought them together in the first place, Romeo and Juliet, what else?

They took the 1st class seats and shortly after the lights died low and the play started. Once again, Jeremy and Kat were drifted back to fair Verona.

"Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;"


	24. The Last Night?

"Isn't it amazing how Romeo and Juliet just lives on?" Jeremy asked after they returned to the cottage that night from the play.

"It's because there are those who still live in an illusion that there's such a thing as true love that can brave anything." Kat answered cynically.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were crying during the final death scene?" Jeremy asked challengingly.

"I so wasn't!"

"Oh come on Kat, you thought you got away with those tears? I mean just look at your eyes right now. They're puffy!" Jeremy said unconvinced.

Kat was trying to find the words to say but she couldn't find any. Jeremy caught her crying and her eyes betrayed her. Now what else could she do?

"Just admit it Kat."

"Ok, so maybe I shed a tear," Kat said. "But you know why? It's because…"

Jeremy interrupted Kat and finished for her, "In spite of all your efforts building up those walls, and denying to yourself that true love exists, the truth remains that you're a true blue romantic at heart. That you were still swooning when Romeo kissed Juliet, and that you were still hoping that Juliet woke up in time to stop Romeo from drinking that vial and that they got away and live happily ever after."

"You are putting words in my mouth," Kat said.

"Everything I said is right there in your heart," Jeremy pointed out. "You're just afraid to say them out loud."

Kat went silent for a moment.

Jeremy then walked closer to her.

"Kat, don't let your pain stake you to the ground that you cannot move," Jeremy said. "The world has much to do with pain but more with love."

Kat suddenly felt tears rolling down her face. Jeremy began wiping them. Looking at Kat so vulnerable, he wanted to kiss her pain and fears away. Jeremy moved even closer to Kat and was very close to kissing her when he stopped himself in time. He made a promise---he wouldn't break that.

To his surprise, Kat gave him a go signal, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," Jeremy replied.

Kat closed her eyes and let Jeremy kissed it all away.


	25. Prodigious Birth of Love

Hours later, Jeremy and Kat were lying entwined. Jeremy was watching Kat sleep. He was marveling at how she can still be radiant when she's sleeping and even snoring (ha ha). He remembered her saying that Romeo would have flown back to Rosaline in no time once he discovers how loud Juliet snores. Now Jeremy was certain that would have been false for he had no desire to go elsewhere. He wanted to hold Kat forever. It was only Kat that brought him to the romantic intensity he was looking for.

They were scheduled to go their separate ways when the morning comes but Jeremy knew he couldn't afford to do that. He could never let her go. Jeremy made up his mind that tomorrow; he would be man enough and tell Kat exactly how he feels about her. He was hoping that Kat would agree to just tear those divorce papers to tiny shreds instead of signing them. At that moment, he would have asked her to do that if only she wasn't in a tranquil slumber. He can only whisper in her ears, "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast."

He gave her one last goodnight kiss before drifting to sleep thinking, "Oh blessed, blessed night! I am afeard, Being in night, all this but a dream."

---------------------------

By the time Kat woke up, it was Jeremy who was asleep. She smiled and snuggled herself closer to him. She just had given herself completely to another man, something she promised never to do again. But having Jeremy lying beside her, with his arms around her, she felt protected as opposed to threatened.

She kissed Jeremy before putting on her robe and getting up to do a sort of test on herself to find out if she was really ready to leave all her hurt behind and move on with Jeremy.

She went over to the drawer and pull out the envelope containing her divorce decree with Gerard. For 2 years after signing it, she couldn't bring herself to look at it. Those papers were the tangible representation of her biggest failure, a disappointment, pain… But at that moment she felt an enormous strength within.

Slowly, she took the decree out of the envelope. With all her focus, she read everything on it and---nothing, she felt nothing. Funny but it didn't have any effect or whatsoever on her.

She looked over at Jeremy and smiled. Now she was certain a "prodigious birth of love it is to her" that she was ready to take her chance with Jeremy.

She went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee, hoping that when Jeremy wakes up, he would be prosing to push through their marriage and make her his real wife.


	26. The Unfortunate Mixed Up

Kat was not in the room when Jeremy woke up.

Jeremy got up and put his pants on. He was excited to see Kat and ask her to just forget about the divorce. He'll be proposing to make their marriage real, because he was certain he was madly in love with her for real.

Jeremy was on his way out humming "Big Bang Baby" when he noticed some papers lying on top of the drawer. He casually checked them out---his world crumbled when he saw that it was the divorce decree---and Kat had already signed it.

In his dejection he put the papers inside the drawer and abruptly put on his shirt and started packing up his things.

So Kat had signed the divorce decree---without even bothering to wake him up. He felt his heart being crashed, so much for asking her to push through with their marriage. He thought he had saved her but she had turned into a "Love Grinch" after all.


	27. The Twisted Morning After

Kat entered the bedroom and was surprised to see Jeremy all dressed up and packing up.

"Wilt thou be gone?" Kat asked. "It is not yet near day."

"Oh you know what Kat? The week is over so you might as well end your games!" Jeremy said casting Kat an exasperated look.

"Games?" Kat asked confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"You playing Juliet one minute then turning into a "Love Grinch" the next!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily.

"Well I'm sorry if that's how it appears to you. You know what I've been through, the divorce, the trauma…" Kat tried to explain.

"Oh please Kat! Spare me the drama!"

"Oh no… I can't believe this," Kat said choking back the tears. "You were just wanting to screw me all along weren't you? You finally got what you wanted last night and now you're showing your true skin."

"Well what about you?" Jeremy shot. "Your motives about this marriage aren't exactly pure. You know, your first marriage messed you up and now it's your turn to mess up with marriage. This marriage was your revenge. You know what? Let's just get this over with, give me those damn divorce papers."

Kat was crying as she went over to the drawer and took out the divorce papers.

In her hurt and rage, she threw them over at Jeremy.

He bent over to pick them up. He couldn't bear to look at Kat's signature. He covered that part with his left hand as he signed the divorce decree. He tried his best to control his shaking.

Kat felt herself breaking down as she watched Jeremy scribbled his signature so nonchalantly.

Jeremy tossed the papers on the bed after signing them.

"That's it. The week's done. Were done!" Jeremy said coldly.

He was about to walk out with his things when Kat said, "You really had me fooled there for a while. That was an Academy winning performance Jeremy."

"Well your performance was also commendable," Jeremy retorted. "I mean the dual role of Juliet and the Love Grinch, that was challenging but I have to say, you nailed it."

"So where are you going now? Moving on to a former co-star or going back to models or cheerleaders?" Kat snarled.

"Well what about you?" Jeremy retorted. "You've successfully had your first shot at screwing up with no strings attached. I must say I'm honored to be the first on your list."

"You bastard! Get Out!" Kat yelled out.

"You know what? You were right," Jeremy said. "Romeo and Juliet would have probably ended up this way. That's why Shakespeare have to end their lives or in a week, Juliet will discover what a bastard Romeo is and Romeo will discover what a stonehearted wrench Juliet is."

Jeremy turned around and walked out of the cottage. When he got on the car he thought, "Can I go forward when my heart is here?"

But then he remembered Kat's signature on the divorce decree and how she yelled that she wanted him out. Well if that's what she wanted…Jeremy started the car and drove away.

Kat was left all alone in the cottage. She broke down and cried her heart out.

"O serpent heart hid with a flow'ring face!

Was ever book containing such vile matter so fairly bound?

O, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace!

Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?"


	28. Over?

Days later, Kat was driving around Las Vegas (in a rented car) as her habit when she wasn't feeling right. But that time, not even checking out the city could make her feel any better. It has been five days since that foul morning when Jeremy parted with her but the pain it had inflicted upon her is very much intense.

She tried to busy herself coming up with an article for the next month's issue whatever she do, or where ever she go, the pain just wouldn't go away.

If it was any consolation, at least the no one was feasting about their divorce. Ironically, everyone thought that the whole marriage was nothing but an April Fools gag and was unworthy of attention. That was how everyone regarded their one week marriage but for Kat it was the opposite.

She came across a realization that for 2 years, she wasn't whining after Gerard rather she was moaning after her "failure". All her life, she had always done things right, a successful editorial career, good scholastic records, a diploma from Yale… She couldn't get over the fact that she failed with her marriage.

But this time with Jeremy, she was certain she wasn't crying for a failure, she was crying for Jeremy himself. She couldn't control her tears as she drove around listening to Garbage's "It's all Over but the Crying".

------------------------------

That exact moment, Jeremy was out on a bar with Steven. It had been five days since he had walked away from Kat but the pain was still overwhelming. He was missing Kat so much, he felt like he was going out of his mind. He can only sigh and think to himself: "Where is she? And how doth she? And what says my concealed lady to our canceled love?"

"They're here!" Steven announced jerking Jeremy out of his thoughts.

Jeremy turned to look at the entrance direction. He couldn't help but smirked as he saw Alexandra Smith with a friend walking to their table.

"Man what are they doing here?" Jeremy asked Steven while Alexandra and her friend were still out of earshot.

"I thought this just might cheer you up so I invited them."

"Steven, Alexandra Smith is just about the least person who can cheer me up," Jeremy grunted.


	29. With a Little Help from Julia

When Kat returned to Julia's rest house that night, she was surprised to find her friend waiting for her.

"Julia, what are you doing here?"

"Professional and personal reasons," Julia replied. "The magazine sent me here to do a cover of a party that's happening tomorrow. I'm also here to go check on you. You haven't been answering my calls; you haven't been returning my messages. Do you know how sick worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry," Kat said. "It's just…let's just talked about this inside."

-----------------------

"Is this still about Gerard?" Julia asked as they stepped in.

"No! I have forgotten that name and that name's woe!"

Upon hearing that from Kat, a realization was slowly hitting Julia.

"Oh my! It's true then, it wasn't just an April Fools gag after all?" Julia asked. "You really married Jeremy Cassidy?"

"Go ahead," Kat sighed. "Chide me now for doing something so senseless and irresponsible."

"No, I wasn't thinking of doing anything like that," Julia said. "In fact I've always thought that you and Jeremy looked so good together. I'm actually finding what you did romantic."

"Well you should have seen how Jeremy walked out on me. It was utterly traumatic," Kat said bitterly.

"Do you want to tell me the whole story?" Julia asked.

And virtually the whole night, Kat told her friend everything.

---------------------------

The following afternoon, Julia persistently led Kat to her bedroom and made her seat in front of the vanity table. Before Kat could say anything, Julia started applying foundation on her face.

"Julia what are you doing?"

"You might be suffering from a broken heart but that doesn't mean you have to look the part." Julia said as a matter-of-factly.

After an hour Julia had finished doing Kat's makeup and hair. Kat had to admit that her friend really had a talent when it comes to hairstyling and makeup. Kat looked at her reflection, Julia did a great job all right, but what was bothering her is that she looked exactly like she did nine years ago when she played Juliet meeting Romeo for the first time at the party. (Maybe because Julia happened to be the make-up artist for their high school production.)

Julia went over to her closet and pulled out 2 dresses. One was midnight-blue tube dress and the other one was a white satin empire cut.

"Look at what I got for us!" Julia excitedly showed Kat the dresses. This definitely is the one for you!" Julia said handing over to Kat the white dress. "Nobody can pull off a simple white dress any better than you do."

"But this looks so much like the one I wore as Juliet when she first met Romeo!" Kat exclaimed eyeing the dress. "I'm sorry but I'm not wearing this."

"Look Kat, that's the problem with you. You keep on evading those tangible representations of your pain when in fact you're carrying your pain all along." Julia pointed out. "You did not know how long I spent checking out every boutique in New York trying to find that dress just for you."

"Look, that isn't fair," Kat said. "You're triggering my guilt."

"If that's the only way to get you into that lovely dress…"

Well there's just no saying no to Julia, Kat thought as she started to put it on the white dress. Amazingly it fitted perfectly.

"Where are going in this dresses anyway?" Kat asked.

"To some party I need to cover for the magazine. That is so much better than whining around in here all night don't you think?"

By 7:30, Julia and Kat were on their way to the party.


	30. The Party

Kat and Julia were on their way inside the party when Kat suddenly stopped in her tracks as a mortifying thought occurred to her.

"Wait, is this Alexandra's party?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, Alexandra the cheerleader turned model."

"I can't believe I haven't figured it earlier!" Kat exclaimed feeling foolish. "I'm not going in there!"

"You're saying that after all my efforts of doing your hair and make-up and finding that dress?"

"Don't you get it?" Kat asked incredulously. "I might run into Jeremy in there."

"Then that's good!" Julia replied. "You're dying to see him again aren't you?"

"If I see him making out with Alexandra, I'll be dying."

"But what if he isn't?" Julia argued. "And instead he's there waiting for his Juliet…"

"Julia, thank you for your optimism, for doing my hair and make-up, and for your trouble finding this dress but I am going back to your rest house now."

"Sooth yourself," Julia said. "You can come inside with me or you can go cross the street and wait for a taxi for 45 minutes in an immaculate dress. There's no way I'm giving you the car key."

Kat can only sigh and follow Julia inside.


	31. A Bright Angel by the Fish Tank

Later that night, Kat was walking around by herself at the party while Julia was having the time of her life on the dance floor. Kat just had to get out of there. A couple of men had asked her for a dance and that's just the last thing she needed.

So there she was walking around and trying to get away from it all. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed she was nearing what else but a fish tank! (just like in the 1996 movie version of Romeo and Juliet) Fortune really has its way of mocking her. She wanted to turn away but there was an unexplainable force pulling her to the fish tank. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the fish tank. She felt pathetic for hoping to see a true knight appear from the other side. Just then she heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey there bright angel."

But it was not Jeremy.

It was Mr. Bailey.

Kat turned to face him.

"Mr. Bailey! Great to see you!" Kat greeted. "It's been ages since the last time we did."

"Yeah, it's been ages," Mr. Bailey said nodding. "But this setting, it's familiar isn't it?"

"I guess…" Kat mumbled.

"Listen up Kat, I'm now working on theater. How would you like to do another play with me?" Mr. Bailey asked.

"Oh that would be a pleasure."

"I have this plot you see," Mr. Bailey said. "A man and a woman played Romeo and Juliet during their younger years. Years after, they ran into each other and decided to find out if things would have worked out for Romeo and Juliet if they didn't die. So then the man and woman decided to get marry at the spur of the moment…"

"You knew about Jeremy and I?" Kat gasped.

"Yeah," Mr. Bailey nodded. "Everyone regarded it as an April Fools gag but I knew better than that. I've worked with you 2; I've seen how you were together. There's an undeniable sparks on and off the stage," Mr. Bailey said knowingly. "It didn't happen then but I knew one day it was bound to."

"Well then I'll think about your theater offer," Kat said with a weak smile.

"So how do you think the plot would end?" Mr. Bailey asked.

"Tragic,"

"Romeo and Juliet had a tragic ending. One tragic ending should be enough don't you think?" Mr. Bailey pointed out. "Oh wait, there's Michelle Piney, I'll just say hi to her please excuse me."

Kat smiled at Mr. Bailey and let him excused himself.

"One more thing Kat," Mr. Bailey said before going over to Michelle. "The only advice I can give is go girl, seek happy nights to happy days".


	32. Mr Bailey's Revelation

Jeremy was on the couch watching The Simpsons when he got an unexpected call from Mr. Bailey.

"Hey Jeremy, it's Mr. Bailey."

"Hey, what's up Professor?"

"Now's no time for catching up," Mr. Bailey said obviously in a hurry. "I just called to say that a bright angel's here gracing Alexandra Smith's party."

As much as Jeremy was longing to see Kat he could only sigh.

"The problem is the bright angel doesn't want me," Jeremy said heavily. "I really appreciate it that you tried bringing us together nine years ago and that now you're doing the same thing but the problem is Kat just doesn't want me. Never then, never now, never will…"

"Then how come Kat's here gazing melancholically at the fish tank?" Mr. Bailey asked. "That could only mean she's waiting for her Romeo to appear on the other side."

"The thing is I just happened to be her Romeo because you chose me for the part Mr. Bailey," Jeremy mumbled.

"Oh no, Jeremy you're mistaken," Mr. Bailey said. "Sure I persistently push you to audition for the part of Romeo but it was not me who decided that you get the part of Romeo. It was Kat who chose you for her leading man."

"Yeah right," Jeremy said unconvinced.

"Well if you don't believe me you can call my assistant director then Hilda Cram," Mr. Bailey suggested. "She knows about it too. Personally I was rooting for you but Gerard Evans also tried out for the role of Romeo and he happened to be going steady with Kat at that time. So as much as I thought you were suitable for the part of Romeo I wanted Kat to feel comfortable with her leading man so I let her decide between you and Gerard and she chose you."

"She did?" Jeremy asked couldn't quite believing what Mr. Bailey had just revealed.

"Yes, Kat chose you over Gerard," Mr. Bailey said plainly. "You know what Kat said to me then? She said that sure Gerard was her boyfriend and all but he just wasn't Romeo," Mr. Bailey revealed. "We just decided to keep the whole thing a secret because you know it could cause conflicts."

"Really?" Jeremy asked still skeptic.

"Yeah Jeremy everything I said is true," Mr. Bailey said. "Why would I be making up all these stuffs? What's in it for me?"

"Now Mr. Bailey whatever you do, don't let the bright angel fly away, I'll be on my way." Jeremy said with a new spirit.


	33. An Oddly Familiar Setting

At last, Jeremy made it to Alexandra's posh apartment.

He was rushing to get inside when 3 guards came over to stop him. He had forgotten that after what he did to Alexandra last night, he was in no way to be allowed in her party. The guards practically shoved him outside in spite of his pleadings "Tempt not a desperate man!"

So there was outside Alexandra's apartment grunting, "I am a fortune's fool!"

He walked around and 'tried to find another entrance when his gaze flew over the balcony.

And there she was, a bright angel as glorious as the night.

----------------------------

At last a breath of fresh air, Kat thought as she stood on the balcony and stared at the evening sky. But just as she was enjoying the night breeze and sky, she heard someone yelling from below.


	34. The Balcony Scene

"O, speak now bright angel. Let me take thee at thy word!"

Kat need not look to know who was yelling from below but she did so anyway.

"Jeremy? What do you think you're doing!"

Suddenly the guards went over to Jeremy to drive him away.

"Look, Jeremy you obviously aren't welcome here so—just go home!" Kat ordered.

Jeremy unabashedly replied,

"With love's light wings I will o'erperch these walls,

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do, that dares love attempt.

Therefore these guards are no stop to me!"

Jeremy broke free from the guards and struggled to get to the balcony by climbing through the walls.

"Have you totally lost your mind?" Kat watched Jeremy terrified. "You might fall off! Get down!"

Much to Kat's relief, Jeremy made it to the balcony safely.

"Are you insane!" Kat said slapping Jeremy. "You could have fallen off! You could have died!"

"My life were better ended falling from these walls than death prorogued wanting of thy love."

"Oh please! Enough of Romeo lines!" Kat said exasperatedly. "And why were those guards after you like mad?"

"Well I am strictly banned from the party." Jeremy said as a matter-of-factly.

"I am perfectly aware Alexandra invited you," Kat said crossing her arms.

"She did until last night."

"So you were with her last night…" Kat said acidly.

"But I didn't know Steven invited her to come along."

"Now why am I finding that so hard to believe?" Kat said unconvinced.

"You see, Alexandra was doing the foot under the table thing to me last night…" Jeremy said.

"You're actually telling me about that! I can't believe your guts!"

Kat was about to walk away but Jeremy stopped her.

"I'm not finished yet," Jeremy said groping to explain. "She was doing the foot under the table thing to me and I made it clear right there and then that I wasn't interested at all. I humiliated her in public that's why I'm strictly banned from this party. Why do you think those guards were running after me like that?"

"So then why did you come here tonight?" Kat snapped. "Didn't you tell me you would rather spend the night on the couch with The Simpsons? Oh I forgot, that was just a part of your performance."

"As a mater of fact, I was on the couch watching The Simpsons a while ago when I got a call from Mr. Bailey," Jeremy said. "And he told me that a bright angel was here gazing forlornly at the fish tank and I was hoping she was waiting for her true knight."

"A true knight that will eventually turn into a true nightmare, no thanks," Kat snarled.

Kat made another attempt to walk away but Jeremy blocked her again.

"That's why I'm here, to prove to you that I am a true knight after all," Jeremy said.

"After what you did that morning? Those hurtful words?" Kat asked incredulously. "Jeremy I thought I was traumatized by my first divorce but it was nothing compared to what I felt when you walked out on me that morning."

"How about what I felt that morning? Do you have any idea how that stung for me?" Jeremy asked. "I woke up and I was so excited to see you, to propose to you to just push through with our marriage, to just tear those damn divorce papers…but then you already signed them---without even bothering to wake me up."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kat asked obviously clueless. "I only signed those divorce papers because you signed them ever so nonchalantly in front of me!"

"Then what about those divorce papers on top of the drawer, it has your signature Kat, I saw it" Jeremy exclaimed.

Everything was now clear to Kat.


	35. A Happy Ending

"Sure, that divorce decree's bound to have my signature. It was my divorce decree with Gerard!"

"What! Are serious?" Jeremy asked couldn't quite believing what Kat had just said.

"Would I be kidding at time like this?"

"What was your divorce decree with Gerard doing there anyway?" Jeremy asked feeling foolish.

"You see, for 2 years, I couldn't bring myself to look at those papers. I had it sent to me last week so that I could do a test on myself. That morning, I felt strong enough to give it a look and you know what? It didn't have any effect or whatsoever on me," Kat explained. "And at that moment I knew I was ready to move on …with you. And then you acted like total jerk!"

"Well right now I'm feeling like a total jerk…" Jeremy mumbled silently. "But at least I didn't drink a poisonous vial. I mean my mistake can still be corrected."

"Well thankfully," Kat said heaving a sigh.

Both Jeremy and Kat were so caught up with their discoveries that they didn't notice the people who started gathering around them to watch.

"Well then, let me make things right," Jeremy said moving closer to Kat. "I know all about your fear of falling in love again and getting hurt in the process. And it also doesn't help that I don't exactly have an ideal history when it comes to women and serious relationships. But this I can assure you, inevitably there will be pain...but the pain can never outweigh the joy. Kat, you've heard me say this to you a thousand times only this time I mean it. I am here asking for the exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." And then he asked, "Do you still have our wedding ring?"

Kat nodded.

"That would have to do for the moment," Jeremy then kneeled down.

"Now this I pray,

That thou consent to marry me

Not just for a week

But until I breathe my final day

Here kneels a husband to make you a wife."

The commitment in Jeremy's words moved Kat to tears.

"I am before thou didst request it," Kat said as she affectionately held Jeremy up.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't filed the papers. I haven't put our divorce into the record and until I do, which I totally wouldn't, we are every bit a husband and wife," Kat said smiling.

"But you know what? I would really be honored to marry you at a church," Jeremy said. "With all our families and friends and Mr. Bailey…"

"Too bad we couldn't invite Shakespeare," Kat said.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be there in spirit."

Jeremy and Kat smiled at each other and tasted the bliss of their first kiss as "real" husband and wife.

"Hey, I think I know why Shakespeare ended Romeo and Juliet that way," Jeremy said after their lips parted.

"Wherefore?"

"So that we can continue Romeo and Juliet's story and lead them to a happy ending," Jeremy said. "You see, Shakespeare was trying to bring us together all along."

"I couldn't agree more."

Jeremy and Kat kissed once again. They were so caught up in the moment that neither noticed the marvelous display of fireworks in the evening sky nor Mundy and his band that started playing the song "To You I Bestow"

------------------------------

The following day, everyone received e-mail from Sheryl Ventura with the subject title:

"And never was a story just so meant to be

than this of Kat and Jeremy"


End file.
